1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fields of biometrics and material analyses, methods are used in which light is emitted to a target and internal information regarding the target is obtained on the basis of information regarding the light that has passed through the target. In these methods, components reflected from a surface of the target sometimes act as noise. As a method for removing noise caused by these surface reflection components and obtaining only desired internal information, a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164826, for example, is known in the field of biometrics. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164826, a method is disclosed in which a light source and a photodetector are attached to a target with the light source and the photodetector separated from each other by a certain distance.